


Bomber On The Loose

by Whiteon



Series: "Found" universe [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kinda, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteon/pseuds/Whiteon
Summary: Jason is working on a case. Small bombs are going off all around Gotham and he fears that soon there's going to be a bigger one. He has to catch the culprit(s) before that happens. And he can't risk that a certain pretty bird ends up in the bomber's way.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: "Found" universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656595
Comments: 43
Kudos: 172





	1. The Eight Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm finally back after a bit of a writer's block that got in my way after my exams. I hoped to have written more of this before posting anything but I wanted to start uploading as soon as possible, which means that I can't post as often as before. I'll try to upload every other day but we'll see how it goes!

Jason was beyond frustrated at this point. Seven small bombings but no leads, no pictures, nothing about the bomber behind them. And he was sure that there was going to be more. 

He’d been working his ass of on the case by himself. He didn’t need the bats getting involved, especially since they had other things to worry about. Two-Face had been rather active lately and had teamed up with the Riddler so the other bats were busy. Dick had offered to help but Jason turned him down. He was never going to admit it to Dick but half of the reason he turned his offer down was to protect the omega. Dick’s Nightwing suit didn’t have as much protective armor as the others’. Even smaller explosions, like the ones Jason had seen so far, could lead to fatal injuries. And that terrified the alpha. If he told this to Dick, he would be livid.

Jason shook his head and concentrated on surveying the area around him from the rooftop. Busy shopping street below fulfilled all the requirements that the other seven places also had: lot of people, clothing shops, decorative trees and for some odd reason there was always a small hotdog stand. Jason wasn’t sure if it was important detail but it had caught his eye. 

So far he hadn’t noticed anything or anyone odd in the crowd. He had switched between the sides of the street and he had cameras hidden to survey every single part and sidealley. Nothing.

Jason stood up and cursed quietly. He was so sure that this was it. This had to be it. There was no other shopping street that fit the picture in Gotham. 

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, Jason saw a suspicious person exit a men’s clothing store. He was tall, probably muscular and wore green bomber jacket over a dark green hoodie and ripped blue jeans with heavy looking black combat boots. The hood hid the man’s face but Jason caught a sight of light brown hair. 

This had to be it. The man was holding an empty bag with him. He clearly wasn’t shopping so that meant… 

_ He placed the next bomb in there. _

Jason had to make a decision: either he saved the people around or he went after the man. Of course he had to choose the former. Jason made sure he had a picture of the guy and general direction where he was headed. Then he jumped down to make a scene. 

****************************

He didn't make it exactly in time. Well, he managed to evacuate most of the people around and inside the building so there was no casualties this time but the bomb still went off. The building exploded just as he was about to run back inside to find it. 

Thanks to his heavy armor, he survived with minimal damage. His whole body was going to be sore as fuck and he was going to have bruises but at least he was alive and didn’t look like a crispy chicken nugget. But that didn’t mean that he got away without a lecture from Dick about his own safety. And probably a ton of questions about his condition.

******

“Headache? Dizzines?" 

“No and no.” 

"Back pain? Arms and legs working fine?”

"Just a little bit and yes."

“Does it burn anywhere? Do you need a cold pack?”

“No and no.” 

“Ears ringing?” 

“Maybe if you keep asking questions,” Jason teased. 

Dick sighed. “I’m just worried, okay Jay? You can’t take explosions lightly, even if you have good armor,” Dick pointed out. 

“I know, I know and I’m glad that you care but Dickybird, sweetheart,  _ my love _ , I’m alright.” Jason smiled at his lover and wrapped his arms around Dick’s waist. They were cuddling on the couch with some random movie playing on the background at Jason’s penthouse. Dick had insisted on meeting up and Jason agreed since it had been way too long since the last time they saw each other. 

“If you say so,” Dick finally relented and snuggled against Jason’s chest. 

Jason pressed his face to Dick’s hair.  _ This is nice. _


	2. Twice a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, get some help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY it took me this long to get the second chapter out! I swear I won't make you wait this long for the next one! D:  
> I fell into another writer's block and then to a hell called "watching Supernatural" about a week ago. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit short (again) but the next one should be longer. And it turns out this part of the series might not be as long as a I planned but I do have a small ideas for the next one. And a spin-off one too!

“ _ No!  _ I can take care of this on my own,” Jason said for the fifth time. Dick was offering to help, again, but Jason wasn’t having none of it. But there was a problem: he was losing the argument since he didn’t have any good reasons to say no. Dick was more than capable of taking care of himself and he had handled similar cases before. Hell, Dick had more experience when it came to fighting crime. There was no real reason for Jason to refuse his help. Especially since they got along, unlike with Bruce. They still had their differences.

“Oh yes, clearly you can,” Dick said and rolled his eyes. “Someone has to go after the culprit while the other evacuates the people. That was your problem the other day, wasn’t it?” Dick added with a smug grin. 

Jason sighed. Dick was 100% right but Jason just wasn’t comfortable with it. Even if he did let Dick help, there was another issue. Which one of them should go after the man and which should stay and evacuate or try to defuse the bomb? Jason knew more about defusing bombs but letting Dick go after the man wasn’t his favorite idea either. 

After some digging he found more about the man behind the bombings. His name was Robert Ross, ex-military with a lot of knowledge about all kinds of bombs  _ and _ close combat. He would be a tough one to take down and Jason would prefer to take him on himself. But then again, such a heavy hitter like Ross was slow, so someone fast, nimble and experienced like Dick wouldn’t have a problem going against him either. Hell, Dick was probably the better choice for taking Ross down. 

The arguments were still in Dick’s favor. 

“Earth to Jason, you still listening?” Dick waved a hand in front of his face. 

“Yeah, just thinking about this.” 

There was a hopeful look on Dick’s face. 

“The answer is still no, this is my gig pretty bird, okay? No interfering.” Jason turned around and grappled away.  _ No way I’m putting him in harm’s way. _

*********

_ Fuck this! _ Jason thought as he once again tried to evacuate all the people fast enough to go after the man. At this point he had given up on trying to defuse the bomb. The building had to go, people’s lives were more important. 

“Move it people! Move it like your life depended on it, ‘cause it does!” Jason shouted and shot at the shop’s ceiling to get the customers out. He had probably five more minutes before the building blew up. Got no time to waste. 

After the last person was out, Jason shot a line with his grapple gun. Once on the nearest roof, he started to head towards Ross’s location. This time he had managed to plant a tracker on Ross, so he could follow him. 

_ Got you now, asshole.  _ Behind him he could hear the building explode.

Jason was about two block away from Ross when he heard and saw another building blow up. 

“What the fuck?!” Jason cursed and hurried up. The building that had blown up was a warehouse so there was a good chance that no one was inside. But he had to wonder why Ross had blown up a second place and so differently than the others before. 

Jason dropped down next to the debris. There was no sight of Ross but the tracker still pointed at the area. Jason started to search the ruins for Ross or casualties. 

Then something black and blue caught Jason’s eye in the rubble. 


	3. My hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's worried, then he's not, then he is again. I guess that's it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! I managed to upload faster than last time! And I feel better about where this part of the series is going! I'll try to get into writing more again. I have so many ideas that I want to write about!

Half of the building was down completely. Dust was still floating in the air. It was dark but the black hand with blue stripes was still rather visible. The pile on top was big, and shaped like a dome. 

Jason hoped that it was as hollow as it seemed. He took the hand in his and felt for a pulse. Jason let out a sigh of relief when he found it, beating strong underneath his fingers. Then he started to carefully move the debris away from the hand and work his way through. He kept a close eye on his surroundings, just in case Ross popped out from somewhere. The tracker still pointed at the warehouse's location, but there was nothing that indicated that the man was still there. 

After what felt like hours, but was probably just half an hour, Jason managed to free most of Dick’s upper body. Just like he had hoped, the rubble had formed a dome over Dick’s head and torso, but his left arm had gotten under the pieces of cement and other building materials. 

Suddenly, a sound outside the warehouse, or what was left of it, caught Jason’s attention. He glanced around him but the sensors in his helmet picked up nothing. After making sure that Dick was going to be alright, just unconscious, he made his way to the huge hole in the wall. 

No one was outside. Jason stepped out and sneaked to the corner, while sticking close to the wall. After finding nothing again, he sneaked back to the hole. 

But when he peeked inside, he saw Ross standing in the middle of the clear part of the warehouse, pointing a gun at now awake Dick. Luckily Dick still had his domino mask on properly so his identity was safe.

“Seems like I have to finish the job. You Bats and Birds are annoyingly tough,” Ross sighed. 

“Oh please, get original. You have no idea how many times I’ve heard that line just this week alone? TEN TIMES! Can you believe it?” Dick sighed dramatically. Even when facing possible death, he just had to be the drama queen. 

_ If he can come up with witty comebacks, then he’s okay, _ Jason’s mind reminded him. It did make him feel a little bit more at ease. 

“Bullet to the face will do the job,” Ross said, ignoring Dick’s shenanigans. 

"That I haven't heard in a while," Dick said and tapped his cheek with his index finger, like he was thinking hard.

Ross seemed pissed and he got ready to shoot.

But before he could fire, Jason did. 

“What the fuck!?” Ross cursed as he held his now bleeding left shoulder. 

“Step away from the bird, Ross. Next time I won’t miss,” Jason growled, his voice modifier on.

“My hero.” Jason heard Dick say from his left. Jason held his gun at ready, in case Ross tried something. And of course, he did.

Ross grabbed a fucking grenade from his belt and threw it far at the rubble where Dick was still trapped. It exploded and the debris flew everywhere. The rest of the building started to shake and then collapse.

Jason could see Ross run away from the corner of his eye but he had other things to worry about. Getting Dick out of there and harms way. 

“Run, Hood! Get out of here!” Dick shouted but Jason ignored him and started to work on setting Dick free. At least Dick didn’t try to struggle or push him away, which made Jason’s job a bit easier. A huge piece of cement fell right next to them. An iron bar followed soon after, just barely missing both of them and making the situation even worse. 

Finally Jason managed to free Dick. But Dick was barely conscious anymore. He had lost some blood and possibly had a concussion. Jason lifted him into his arms bridal style and headed to the hole in the wall he had used earlier. As soon as they were out, the building collapsed for good. 

Jason turned to look at the omega in his arms. “Still with me pretty bird?” He asked.

“Hmm…” 

“Words pretty bird.”

“I‘m fine…” Dick muttered and leaned his head against Jason’s shoulder. 

“You need a doctor,” Jason pointed out and Dick hummed again, before most likely either losing consciousness or falling asleep. 

_ Thank god Leslie’s clinic isn’t that far away from here, _ Jason thought. 

*******************

Dick stirred a little on the way but otherwise nothing changed. Jason felt relieved when he saw the clinic. He used his foot to open the door. Leslie could lecture him about leaving muddy spots on the door later, right now he didn’t care about anything else but getting Dick some help. He wasn’t sure how bad he was.

"Doctor! Some help here!?" Jason shouted. 

Two nurses at the counter startled at his  voice but then the other hurried off quickly, probably to find Leslie. It wasn't anything new to the nurses that the vigilantes of Gotham visited their clinic every now and then. Even Red Hood did. She was their go to doctor when Alfred’s skills weren’t enough or more than one was seriously down. Leslie’s word was also absolute when it came to being benched from patrolling so Alfred used that to his advantage when one of them was being stubborn.

Leslie appeared soon with a hospital stretcher. Jason laid Dick down and Leslie and the other nurse started to wheel him away. Jason followed behind to fill Leslie in.

"He got caught in an explosion," Jason explained, "pretty big one, don't know how directly though." 

"His condition doesn't seem critical," Leslie said, checking Dick’s breathing and then 

bigger lacerations on his legs. They were still bleeding sluggishly. 

They entered a room but Leslie blocked Jason’s way. 

“I’m afraid I’ll have to stop you here, you know the rules,” Leslie said with understanding smile and then closed the door behind herself. 

Jason sighed and stepped back. There was no use arguing and he didn’t want to get in her way when she was treating Dick. He glanced inside through a window. The nurse set up the IV line just in case and Leslie put a oxygen mask on Dick’s face. Jason took out his phone and sent a text to Alfred, informing them about what had happened. 

To be honest, Jason himself felt exhausted. Despite being pretty sure that Dick wasn’t that badly hurt, he couldn’t help but worry. When he tried to leave, his instincts screamed at him and he ended up relenting to sit and wait for Leslie to be done. 


	4. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and a little bit of angst? Idk how to write good summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days in a row! :D I have regained my will to write! For now...

It had been a week now. No new bombings and no sight of Ross anywhere in Gotham. Either the man left the city or he was laying low for now and planning something big. There was no way that a maniac like Ross wouldn’t stop before putting on a big show before disappearing. Jason knew the type too well. 

Jason was at one of his safe houses, where he kept most of his ammo, explosives, spare armors and weapons. He wanted to be ready when Ross would resurface. This time he wasn’t going to let him get away. 

“Jay?” 

Jason turned around from his guns and towards the doorway, where Dick was standing. He'd been staying with Jason for a couple of days, insisting on it. Not that Jason minded. It made him feel at ease to know where his lover was and that he was alright. 

Dick was wearing casual clothes: red hoodie that was way too big for him and black sweatpants. He was still benched from patrolling after the incident despite the fact that his injuries weren’t that bad and he was pretty much healed by now. But Alfred and Leslie were adamant about him staying out of the streets at least for a bit over a week. 

Jason felt a surge of possessiveness when he recognized the hoodie as his. Dick looked good in it. But guilt overpowered the feeling quickly. He should have put the bullet in Ross’ head right then and there. But Dick would have gotten mad at him instead. No killing rule that he went by was annoying as hell. 

“What?” Jason asked and turned back to continue cleaning his pistols. 

“C’mon, you haven’t been sleeping much lately,” Dick said as he walked closer, stopping next to Jason. “Sleep with me?” 

Jason took a deep breath. The offer was tempting but his guilt and need to catch ( _ or kill _ ) Ross was in the way. If he had managed to catch the man earlier, Dick wouldn’t have gotten hurt at all. 

“Stop thinking Jay, leave that to Timmy,” Dick tried teasing but Jason just huffed and ignored him. Dick sighed and decided to use another way to get Jason to rest.

“So, you’re just going to let your injured omega to go to cold bed alone without cuddles and comfort from his alpha? For the thirth night in a row?” Dick wasn’t proud of this but it should work. 

Jason turned his head to look at him and Dick felt immediately terrible for saying that. There was such a raw kind of sadness in Jason’s eyes that it made Dick feel a bit small and guilty. 

“I’m sorry, Jay, I didn’t mean that. It wasn’t your fault, and I’m okay,” Dick said and wrapped his arms around Jason’s torso. “I’m okay.” 

Jason wrapped his own arms around Dick and buried his face to his shoulder, inhaling the omega’s sweet scent. Dick smiled a bit and laid his head against Jason while drawing circles to the other’s back with his hand. 

“I’m okay,” he whispered again. 

After staying like that for a moment longer, they pulled back and Dick started pulling Jason with him towards the bedroom of the safe house. 

“Sleep for you, now,” Dick said with a smile and Jason couldn’t resist anymore. Dick still looked too handsome and soft at the same time in his hoodie. 

“Fiinneee…” Jason said grumpily, as if he was still against the idea, and Dick’s smile just got  more beautiful.

*********

Jason got up quietly couple of hours later and placed bunch of pillows in his place on the bed incase Dick decided to act like an octopus. He made sure that Dick was fast asleep and then took his phone, to set all of his early alarms off. 

After he had dressed up and equipped himself with his pistols and other tools he might need, Jason exited the safe house and headed towards the city center. He spent the next two hours gathering intel and listening to the rumors, with his men, to try and find Ross. 

Tonight they got lucky. Some of his men managed to hear about him and his plans. Apparently he was going to blow up the Wayne Tower. But when and exactly where was still a mystery to them. Jason was a bit surprised that they actually got a hint of Ross’ plans at all.  _ He must’ve gotten sloppy after the last time, _ Jason thought. 

Jason did some more digging and came to a conclusion that it had to happen the next night. Tonight was already too late and there was no one around the Tower at the moment. Earlier Ross had always hit where there was a lot of people. And Jason was now sure about the patern. Lots of people and a hot dog cart. Not necessarily a shopping street like he thought before. Even the accidental bombing that Dick was caught in checked that hot dog cart one. 

After hitting Bruce a text about his suspicions, he started to plan with his most trusted men. Jason asked Bruce to make sure his employees had a day off and would stay away from the building. His men would evacuate the remaining people around it . Team of his best bomb experts would find and defuse the bomb while Jason would take care of Ross himself. They went more into details and prepared backup plans. Jason just had to make sure that Dick wouldn’t suspect anything and would be as far as possible from the Tower. He decided to ask Tim for help but that would have to wait until the morning. 

Once they were done with plans, Jason made his way back to the safe house. He crept in carefully and as quietly as possible. He peeked inside the bedroom and found Dick exactly where he left him, fast asleep. After changing out of his armor and making sure that the place looked just like before he left, he sneaked back to bed and pulled Dick close. Dick hummed a bit in his sleep and settled his head against Jason’s chest, smiling slightly. Jason kissed the top of his head and fell asleep for a few more hours.


	5. Not again....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title says it all :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for my poor sense of humor here and in my previous writings XD It's really dumb. Also I want to say sorry that I can't write fighting scenes very well. This is probably one of first proper fight scenes I've ever written and I can tell that it's badly written.

Jason spent the morning cuddling and talking with Dick. At one point he slipped away for a moment to call Tim about his plans. 

“Jason?” Tim asked when he answered the phone. 

“No, this is Santa. Of course it’s me,” Jason teased.

“Har har, fine, what is it? Is Dick okay?” 

“Yeah, he’s alright. And I want to keep it that way.” 

Jason heard Tim sigh at the other end. 

“You’re planning something stupid and want me to keep him out of it, right?”

“Ten points and a parrot mark for you Timbo!” Jason grinned. “All you have to do is keep him occupied for the night.” 

“You do realize that if he finds out, he’s going to be pissed. You can’t keep him out of danger, that’s literally in our job description and he’s been doing this longer than either of us,” Tim reminded him. 

“I know. But help me out this once. I’ll owe you.” 

“Fine.”

Jason returned to the living room after going through the details with Tim. Dick was sitting on the couch munching cereal and watching some romantic movie. 

“I leave you alone for five minutes and you’ve already raided my cereal storage,” Jason pointed out and sat down next to him. 

Dick smiled innocently and shoved another spoonful into his mouth. 

“You know me, I’m a master thief. And I can smell cereal from two blocks away.” 

“Yeah, right.” Jason shook his head in disbelief.

************

“Bomb team, what’s your position?” Red Hood asked through the comms.

“All clear,” came the answer.

“Good, Evacuation team is almost done. Move in,” Hood commanded. He watched as a small group of his men go in through a side door Bruce had left open for them. They had access to all the places the bomb could be. Thanks to Bruce they also knew that the bomb or  _ bombs _ could only be in the first floor. There was no way Ross could have gotten to any of the higher floors. The security was obviously very strict in the building. 

Jason went around the building once, using the nearby rooftops. 

“BT, have you located the bomb?” 

“Yes sir, the first floor, men’s toilet.”

“There’s another one behind the front counter,” another man said. Red Hood had been right to expect more than one this time. 

“Check the whole level, there could be more,” Hood said and dropped down to an alley right next to the Tower. 

“I’m moving in from the east door,” he said before opening the door with the card key and stepping in. Carefully he made his way through the corridors. So far so good. He got updates on the bombs every few minutes. First bomb was defused. Ten minutes later the second was defused. 

“We’ve swept the whole floor, no more bombs found. No sightings of Ross either,” leader of the Bomb team said when Red Hood met with them. 

“Good job. Now get out and sweep the outer walls. I’ll do a one more round inside and then join you outside.” 

The round was just as quiet as before. No bombs, no Ross. But when he arrived to the lobby again, he found Ross waiting for him, standing in front of the doors. He had a pistol pointing at him and what seemed like a remote with a cliche big red button on it. 

“Hello Hood, looking for something?” Ross asked. 

“Not anymore,” Hood said. 

“Good.” Ross pressed the button on the remote and something outside exploded. The whole building shook and Hood saw rubble fall in front of the glass doors outside, blocking them completely. He heard his men shouting something about all the doors to the building being blocked by rubble from explosions all around the building before his comms went silent. 

“You do realize that you just trapped yourself here too?” Hood asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Yes,” Ross answered and then charged at him. 

Hood dodged the first and second punch but he didn’t expect the third come from below. The hit landed painfully on a weak spot in his armor, right below his ribs. His left leg almost gave out under him. The fourth punch was aimed at the other side but Hood managed to block that. He then landed a punch right at Ross’ face. Ross staggered back. His nose was bleeding and in a weird angle. Hood used the moment to try and uppercut him. But Ross moved out of the way just in time and pulled out a knife, stabbing it to Hood’s left thigh. Hood fell on his knees and Ross grabbed his helmet, yanking it painfully off his head. He then grabbed his head and kneed him in the face. Hood felt blood rush from his nose and blinding pain in his head. It left him too disorientated to get up and fight. Also he was losing blood fast from the wound in the thigh.

Ross took a few steps back and laughed. 

“Not so tough, are you?” Ross asked. Hood managed to raise his head to glare at the man. Ross opened his jacket to reveal bunch of explosives strapped to his own torso. 

“How ‘bout we go down with style?” Ross asked and laughed maniacly. 


	6. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more angst and maybe a happy ending?

Jason heard his own heartbeat in his ears, throbbing loudly. He didn’t see Ross anymore, just the freaking clown and a crowbar. 

_ I can't die like this again! Move! Move! MOVE! _ Thoughts swirled in his mind but his body refused to move. Everything had a slight, green tinge now. It was hard to breath. He was six feet under all over again. 

It took a lot of effort but finally Jason managed to stand up. He had to stop Ross before it was too late. But he was pretty sure that he had a concussion, which made things a lot harder. 

“Getting up? I guess you’re not done with getting beaten, Hood.” Ross strode over and grabbed the knife still embedded in Jason’s thigh. Jason grunted and tried to grab his pistol from his belt but Ross was faster. He took the pistol himself and threw it away. 

“These toys make things less interesting, don’t you think?” 

While Ross was distracted, Jason managed to swipe Ross’ legs from beneath him. Ross fell flat on his ass and gave Jason a chance to go for the gun. He was just about to reach it when he felt pain in his right calf and his legs gave underneath him. 

_ Fuck, he too had a gun. _

Ross stood up and walked over to him. He stomped on Jason’s back hard, pushing him against the floor. 

“Now now, no guns, remember?” 

“Look who’s talking,” Jason managed to growl. "Fucking hypocrite." 

“Well, I had to stop you somehow.” Ross shrugged and grabbed the gun from the floor. “We were just starting to have fun but now you're starting annoy me.” 

Ross walked to the one of the corners of the room and held out another remote with a big blue button. 

“I press this and we’ll both be on our way to hell,” Ross said and grinned. “I’ll give you a chance though. From this far away, these small bombs won’t necessarily burn you alive. See you!” 

Ross pressed the button.

***********

Jason coughed and spat the dust out of his mouth. His head felt like it was going to crack open and his chest felt too tight. He couldn’t breathe properly. Familiar panic started to set in again. Jason was pretty sure that if he didn’t get out of there soon, he was going to start hyperventilating. Or, well worse, die. 

He coughed again and tried to concentrate on what was around him. He managed to sit up against what he guessed was a wall. There was not much room on either side. Big piece of concrete was in front of him, leaning against the wall behind him.

Jason gently touched the knife wound. It didn’t feel like it was bleeding anymore but it was most likely very dirty by now. Meaning it could get infected. So could the bullet wound. And the bullet was still inside, since he couldn’t feel or find the exit wound when he tried. 

Jason tried to use the breathing techniques he had learned ages ago but none of them worked. The situation reminded him too much of the last time he died. Everything was dark and his eyes stung. Rushing filled his ears and he couldn’t hear anything else. 

He didn’t hear the rubble being moved quickly. Or the voices calling for him. Jason realised those things only after the piece of concrete suddenly moved away and some light shined to his face. He lifted his hand to cover his eyes. 

“Jason!?” a familiar voice called for him and soon the face that the voice belonged to appeared in front of him. 

“Dicky…?” He asked, his voice hoarse. Talking caused him to cough more. He glanced out again. 

Dick was wearing his Nightwing outfit, but Jason could see how his face lighted up when he saw him. 

“Jay! Thank goodness you’re alive!” Dick exclaimed and climbed over the remaining rubble to reach him. He knelt down next to him and started to check him for injuries. 

Jason just stared at him. It felt so surreal. The panic was slowly seeping away and it left him even more exhausted than he already was. 

“Shit, you’ve lost so much blood… And these wounds, we have to get them cleaned quickly,” Dick muttered but before he could do anything else, Jason pulled him into a tight hug. Jason pressed his face against Dick’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. It made breathing even harder but he couldn’t care less at that moment. 

“Jason! We need to get you to Leslie’s and fast! Please,” Dick tried but he still ran his hand comfortingly along Jason’s spine. 

“Need help?” another familiar voice asked but Dick turned them down. Jason couldn’t quite pinpoint who it was but he was pretty sure it was alright. He just nuzzled against Dick’s neck and inhaled his scent. It helped to calm his nerves and blocked away the smells of the explosions. Rest of the panic faded completely away and he felt safe.

_ Dick is safe, _ he couldn't help but think. There was no way Ross survived that. 

After a moment Jason finally let Dick go and allowed to be pulled out of the debris. He felt dizzy and nauseous but managed to keep it in while Dick led him to what seemed to be the batmobile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, it'll be kinda like an epilogue :)


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the last chapter and happy ending for now :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this part of the series! But no worries, I got at least one more main part for this series and one side story that I've wanted to write for a while now. Bruce will be the main character in that and the pairing most liekly will be him and Clark. 
> 
> ALSO I’m not sure about their age difference in canon, but my headcanon here is that Jason is currently 23 and Dick is three years older, 26.

The first time Jason woke up, his body felt numb and for a moment he thought he was floating. He felt someone squeeze his right hand. He felt too tired to even try and move or open his eyes. His head was fuzzy. So, he stayed in the darkness. 

The second time he was able to open his eyes but everything was way too blurry. He could hear voices but it felt impossible to identify any of them. Everything seemed so distant.  One voice felt like it was calling him but he was already falling back under. 

Waking up the third time was a lot easier than before. When Jason opened his eyes, it was dim but not dark nor blurry. He could move his limbs and his head felt clear. 

“Good morning, slept well?” familiar, nice voice that Jason loved, asked him next to him. Jason glanced at his left side and found Dick sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at him with a small smile. He couldn’t help but answer it with a small smile of his own. 

“Yeah…” Jason hummed and then made grabby hands towards Dick. “Get in here,” he demanded almost childishly. He felt slightly chilly and wanted Dick's warm body next to him.

Dick laughed and  _ god _ Jason was falling all over again. He loved that sound too. Jason felt like he loved everything about Dick even more at the moment. Not that he didn’t normally but now, after almost dying  _ again, _ the feeling was stronger.

“Sorry, I wish I could but I don’t want to aggravate your wounds. They’re still healing,” Dick said but reached his hand to ran it through Jason’s hair and then down his cheek and neck. It felt comforting and like home. 

Jason pouted and Dick found it absolutely adorable, how such a big alpha like Jason could act so soft and like a child. But then again, Jason wasn’t that old. If Dick was right, Jason was around 23, three years younger than Dick himself. It could be the meds he was on, making him act so open right now too.

“I’ll join you a bit later, okay?” Dick tried to negotiate. 

Jason nodded and slithered down so he was almost completely hidden under the blanket. Only his hair and especially the white fluff of hair was visible. Dick laughed again at his shenanigans. 

“Do you need something? Water? Are you hungry?” Dick asked. Jason had been asleep for the last two days after all. 

“Water,” Jason said. His voice was still hoarse from sleep and not talking. 

Dick grabbed the water bottle from the night stand and opened it.

“You do know that you have to sit up to drink?” Dick asked Jason. 

Jason mumbled something incoherent but sat up anyway while Dick watched him, amused. 

********

“Jason you know I can take care of myself!” 

“I do.” 

“Then you have to stop trying to protect me!” 

“It was my job to take the bomber down.” 

“That doesn’t mean that you can’t ask for help!” 

“I had my men helping me.” 

“Ugh! You’re unbelievable! There’s a limit to what they can do! They aren’t as well and similarly trained as us!” 

“I know.” 

********

“Jay?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, I should have asked for your help in the first place.” 

“True. But still about the argument…” 

“Hey, it's okay. No more buts, get here so I can hold you.” 

“Alright!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was pretty short but I'm already working on the next part of the series! And the side story too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedbacks are very welcome! English isn't my first language so please point out if you notice any mistakes!


End file.
